At the Beginning
by Marian Hood
Summary: It was dawn. Spells were flying every which way. But some one yelled something that made everyone freeze. It is during the Final Battle.


It was dawn. Spells were flying every which way. There were some still fighting, but most were watching Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort circle one another. Hogwarts was bloodbath of both the Order and Death Eaters. Harry and Voldemort were about to curse one another when suddenly a voice froze everyone where they were.

"STOP!" A voice cried out.

Everyone looked around to see who had yelled and stoped everything from happening. The voice spoke again.

"Look up, you idiots."

Everyone looked up to see a person floating in the air. What surprised everyone were the large, white wings on her back. Her long, brown hair blew as if there was a breeze coming through. The same thing was happening to her long, white dress. She was barefooted and glowed with light.

She floated down to where Harry and Voldemort were. They were staring at her like they had never seen her before. She floated to the ground and touched down. She looked at them both before sighing. She shook her head almost in disappointment but none could tell.

"You both promised me you would not fight. But what do you do? You fight anyway." She shook her head again.

"Hermione-" Harry began.

"Baby-" Voldemort spoke at the same time.

"No. You both promised. I gave you back your parents," looking at Harry, "and I gave your face back." Looking at Voldemort. It was true. Harry had woken up one day at Hogwarts to find when he went down to breakfast, his parents talking to Dumbledore. Somehow, they were able to come back from the dead. As for Voldemort, he woke up on the same day to find that he looked the same as he did before he became the monster that he was.

Both Harry and Voldemort looked at one another before looking back at Hermione. She looked so disappointed; they couldn't help but feel guilty for breaking their promise. They had both promised her they would not fight the one she said they could not.

**Flashback**

_Harry and Hermione were walking back from the Great Hall when Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm and lead him to an empty classroom._

"_Hermione, what are you doing?" Harry was confused._

"_Harry. I want you to promise me that you will not fight the one person I decide. Please promise me that." Hermione begged Harry._

"_Sure. I promise." Harry was still confused but because Hermione was one of his best friends, he would promise the world for her._

_Likewise, Voldemort would have promised the world to Hermione as well. She was lying next to him in bed after a day of exams and hard work. She sat up suddenly and looked over at Voldemort who was looking at her confused._

"_I want you to promise me that you will not fight the one person I decide. Promise me." She looked at Voldemort in the eyes. By this time, she had restored his face to its former glory._

"_Why?" He was confused as to why she would ask that of him._

"_Tom. Please. I beg of you. Don't fight." By this time, Hermione had tears in her eyes._

"_Alright. I promise. Don't you worry. Now wipe those tears from your eyes." He reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes. She sighed in contentment. Both of her loved ones would be safe, for now._

**End flashback**

Hermione looked at Tom and Harry before turning around. She waved her hand in the air and watched. Everyone watched with her.

The blood that was covering the ground was sucked back in the ground. All that was left of the blood was the blood that was on dead people and wounded. Hermione waved her hand in the air again. Suddenly the body of Luna Lovegood began to stir. She sat up and looked around before taking a deep breath. People gasped with fright. Suddenly all the bodies were moving and taking deep breaths. After seeing that everyone was alive and well, Hermione turned back to look at Harry and Tom. They looked like they wanted to say something, but couldn't.

She grabbed the necklace she had on and took it off. Her appearance began to change. Her long brown hair turned black with blond highlights. A ring appeared on her left ring finger. It was a snake wrapped around the head of a lion. Her lips turned a bright red and her skin turned tan. Her nose had a small diamond in it. She now had a dress that was a lilac color and was sheer on the top. **(A/N: Think of Awren's purple dress in Lord of the Rings.)** She also now had two tattoos. One was the same as her ring and that was her back right shoulder. Her other tattoo was of a cross on her left foot. Finally, her wings turned a dark blue, almost a black color.

Everyone was shocked. Not only did she raise everyone from the dead, she also healed everyone's injures. Plus she knew Voldemort by his original name. She made him promise something that none of his Death Eaters would be able to get him to promise. But here was this muggle-born who could do just that.

Suddenly, a curse went flying and hit Hermione square in the chest. Everyone looked from where it came from. It was Lucius Malfoy. He sent another one flying and hit Hermione again, this time it hit one of her wings. At that hit, Hermione went down. Silence sounded in the ground. Both Tom and Harry ran to Hermione. They both lifted her up and somehow found a bed to lay her on. Meanwhile, the Order and surprisingly some Death Eaters ganged up on Malfoy and sent curse after curse at him. He went down and everyone turned back to the center of the ground to see what was going to happen to Hermione. She laid there so calm and still, it was hard to tell if she was dead, expect for the fact that her chest rose and fell with each breath.

However, she was not meant to fall in this battle, nor the next. She felt fire flow through her veins and to her heart. She felt such pain, it was unheard of. She stirred and moved to the surprise of everyone. She slowly opened her eyes to see Tom and Harry looking down at her.

"Are you alright? You went down like a raindrop. We all need you." Harry said, very worried. Tom looked so concerned, it was sweet.

"I told you. I am not meant to fall in this battle. But thank you for your concern. Help me up, will you?" Hermione reached up to both Tom and Harry. They took her hands and slowly but surely got up from the bed. Everyone cheered when they saw her up, but leaning heavily on both Tom's and Harry's arms.

Hermione slowly let go of the arms supporting her, and walked forward. She looked up to heaven before looking back down again. She opened her mouth and began to speak.

"On this day, there was blood shred. On this day, there was death. But also on this day, there is hope. There is freedom. From this day on, you must remember all that you have seen and heard. We are all the same. We are all humans. But at the same time we are different. Some people are purebloods, while some are half bloods and muggle-born. You must never forget where you come from. No one is better than the other just because of their blood. Hogwarts is a school for all who want to learn. No one can be turned down. Do not kill each other because one person tells you that you are better than others. Never forget."

Everyone looked at Hermione in awe. She had changed the way everyone looked at themselves. She changed the hearts of everyone there, including the Death Eaters and purebloods. She turned around to face Tom and Harry. They had the saddest look on their face, like they knew what had to come next.

"Go live out your lives in peace and love. Don't fight anymore. I love you both, but I have to go now. Rebuild Hogwarts and make it a school for all who want to learn. I will always watch over you and your loved ones. I am sorry." Hermione knew at all things must come to an end.

Tom and Harry looked at Hermione with tears in their eyes. Even though they knew that Hermione had to go, they didn't want her to. They hugged one another before letting go. She went to stand in the middle of the ground and looked up. Suddenly, a bright light came down and engulfed Hermione. She lifted her arms up and was swept up in the light. An even brighter light came down and blinded everyone. When the lights dimmed, she was gone. Everyone looked at one another in confusion. How were they to go on without her? It is just as she said once. Death is only the beginning.

A/N: I own nothing expect the idea and the story. I don't own Harry Potter. I will try to update my other stories, but it will take some time. Let's see who can guess the line I through in from Lord of the Rings. I was watching the Return of the King when I wrote this, so I had to add it in.


End file.
